The step daughter
by saphira404
Summary: AU Kagura was sure she would easily charm and befriend the protective teenage daughter of her boyfriend Sesshoumaru. If only she knew… Sessh/Kagura fanfic rated M for language and lime.
1. An unexpected Christmas present

**THE STEP DAUGHTER**

Summary: **AU **_Kagura was sure she would easily charm and befriend the protective teenage daughter of her boyfriend Sesshoumaru. If only she knew… Sessh/Kagura fanfic rated M for language and lime._

A/N: Hello dear readers. As some of you might know, I've been toying with the idea of writing a fic with Rin not being such a sweetheart for quite some time now. I just couldn't find a fitting story, but after much thinking I came up with this one. I hope you'll enjoy. It's not going to be long (3 or 4 parts). Even though the characters are demons, they don't have super strength nor are they indestructible… sorry for straying from the canon world, but it works better with my story then :P

Oh and needless to say MAJOR OOC for everyone around. It's a holiday fic that's written just for fun ;)

**Part 1: An unexpected Christmas present**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and only the plot.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Se-shou-ma-ru" Kagura breathed inside the ear of her slumbering boyfriend. She pressed a kiss to the side of his sensitive neck, and released a frustrated groan when he barely stirred in his sleep.

"Wake up love." She nudged him some more.

"Woman. Unless you wish to be attacked by me, let this Sesshoumaru sleep." He warned her not bothering to open his golden eyes. He did roll over to his side to escape the roaming lips of the wind sorceress. The dog demon esteemed he deserved the right to sleep in on weekends since his job as financial consultant had become much more stressful in the past months due to the economic downturn.

Ignoring his protests and words of warning, Kagura leaned over to nibble on his pointy ear.

"What's so wrong about being attacked by…" Kagura gasped when suddenly she was thrown on her back, Sesshoumaru hovering over her. Even though his face seemed expressionless, the glint of mischief and amusement she could discern in his golden eyes made her feel suddenly very hot.

"You know my dear that I have merely your best interest in mind." He smiled as he gently pressed his large hand over his girlfriend's stomach.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not in pain or anything…" She trailed off hopefully. When the only answer she received was an arched eyebrow, she added with a long suffering sigh "Fine. However be prepared for when I'm ready." She smiled at him, crimson eyes lit in desire.

"I will be ready." He assured her a lustful grin on his lips. He then pressed a kiss to her awaiting lips. Just as his girlfriend deepened their lip lock Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. With a sigh he rolled off his lover and reached for it. Kagura repressed an annoyed groan. Although she stopped complaining aloud about the unconventional hours her lover's employment had him work, she still simmered inside.

_'Hmpf! On weekends he belongs to me! Who cares if your company's stock is down or whatever… besides considering the money they make thanks to him, you'd think that a little loss here and there wouldn't matter all that much…' _Kagura frowned to herself as she reflected on Sesshoumaru's clients, who tended not to care at what time they called him at home. _'No need to get angry, after all in a week it's going to be Sessh, me and a secluded cabin. No work or annoying relatives, the perfect Christmas. Ah glee!' _She rejoiced thinking about their upcoming trip.

The wind sorceress turned to her side to look at the man who had so easily captured her heart. When she noticed the frown on her lover's brow, Kagura knew that the person on the other end of the line was probably his half brother Inuyasha, or worse his ex wife.

_'Touran.'_ She thought crimson eyes squinting. Despite the fact that Sesshoumaru had been divorced for eight years, Kagura could not help but be jealous. The little she knew about Touran, she had heard from Inuyasha since Sesshoumaru almost never spoke of her. In the words of the younger Tashio brother, Touran was a deceitful, conniving and lying bitch, and the day she managed to have Sesshoumaru put a ring on her finger was one to be cursed.

"What is it you want now?" Sesshoumaru growled into his phone as he took to his feet. "It is none of my concern. Why don't you speak to your Menomaru…"

Kagura frowned. Her boyfriend sounded upset, and the mention of his ex's lover did not reassure her one bit. From the little information she had managed to pry out of Sesshoumaru, but mostly Inuyasha, the reason Sesshoumaru for the termination of the latter's marriage was that Touran had cheated with one of her coworker named Menomaru, and for the past eight years the two of them have spent their time breaking up and making up.

'_I wonder how anyone could ever think about cheating on and leaving Sessh. He's the almost perfect man. Sure I could do without some of his negative personality… Ah anyways we may not have been together for a long time, but I do love Sesshoumaru deeply.' _Kagura reflected back on the six months she had spent with the dog demon. Not long after she had met him while she was working, the two of them had started dating. Ever since then they had been inseparable. Despite the fact that they had now moved in together, Kagura had yet to meet Sesshoumaru's ex wife, or thirteen years old daughter.

"I had plans, but it will do… Better she be with me… I see… No need to wait for next week. In two days would be better." Without another word, or even bidding his farewell Sesshoumaru shut close his phone.

"What's going on? You sounded a little upset." She asked. He sat down next to her on the bed, and sighed happily when she encircled him in her arms.

"Touran is going to Switzerland with Menomaru on a skiing trip. They are leaving in two days and intend to stay there for two weeks."

"She called at eight on a Sunday morning to tell you that?" Kagura rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was very unhappy to have her cuddle time with her lover be interrupted for such a trivial reason.

"In other words she wants me to take Rin for the holidays… I had her over the summer, so it was supposed to be Touran's turn…" Sesshoumaru said cautiously, not sure about the way his girlfriend would react to meeting his daughter. In the eight years since his separation with Touran, he had not had a strong enough relationship with a woman that he would want to introduce her to his daughter. Of course many of the women he was linked with over the years had managed to meet his daughter, every time by 'unexpectedly' dropping by his house just to meet his little girl, but Kagura was the only one that he truly wanted Rin to get to know.

_'After all I am living with the witch, and do intend to marry her… and give Rin some siblings.' _Sesshoumaru thought a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He however then frowned slightly when he noticed the way Kagura was pressing her stomach against his broad back. As much as he enjoyed the hug, he did not want her to hurt herself in the process. He gently broke the hold she had on him and turned around to face the woman he loved.

"I'll get to meet your daughter then?" Kagura smiled. Ever since they had started dating, every two weeks Sesshoumaru had driven over to the neighboring city, where his ex wife and daughter lived to spend weekends with Rin, but his new lover had never accompanied him.

"You're not upset? Under these conditions our own trip will probably not happen." He said feeling slightly bad for not being able to go up in the mountains to the little cabin the two of them had rented; he knew how much she was looking forward to it. He also knew that apart from being able to spend time alone with him, Kagura wanted to take the time to make sketches of snowy mountains to use as references for her next work.

"No. We can go up to the cabin any year. I know you miss your daughter, and I'm happy for you. I do hope she'll like me." She said, gently biting her lower lip, the only sign of the great apprehension suddenly burning inside her.

"I am sure the two of you will get along just fine." He reassured her. "Rin is a smart, sweet and extremely nice girl." Kagura smiled at seeing the way his golden eyes shinned in fatherly pride. "Although in the past I made it a point not to introduce her to any of the women I have been involved in." _'Indeed it was more like most of them invited themselves along, or introduced themselves to Rin…'_

"Why? Were you afraid of upsetting your daughter?" Kagura asked curious.

"Not really. Touran has done her share of dating in the past years, and Rin has been living with her mother… and occasionally Menomarou for some time now. The truth is rather that I did not have any woman worth presenting to Rin." He sent his girlfriend a small smile.

"You mean until _me_? Aw you're not only a softy Sesshy, but also such a romantic guy. If I didn't know better I'd wager you're trying to get in my pants…" Kagura laughed aloud at the glare her boyfriend sent her. "So when's your little angel coming?" She added wiping a tear of laughter out of her crimson eye.

"In two days."

"Hum I can't wait. I bet I'll be good at this step-mother business." Kagura smiled at her boyfriend.

* * *

'_He looks so cute when he's excited.' _Kagura thought looking over to her boyfriend, a loving smile on her lips. The two of them were at the train station, waiting for Rin to appear.

"Her train just arrived; it shouldn't be long." The dog demon said masking his trepidation.

The words were barely out of his mouth that a short beautiful young woman walked towards them. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a large woolen sweater and had two pigtails at the top of her head, adorned with flower shaped pink hairpins.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily as she launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. He caught her effortlessly and gently tapped her head. "Rin missed you so much!" The thirteen years old exclaimed, giving her father a tight loving hug.

"This is Kagura Kaze. My girlfriend, remember I spoke to you about her."

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Rin Tashio." She smiled brightly at Kagura, her golden eyes so similar to her father's sinning brightly.

"It is a pleasure for me as well." Kagura smiled back at Rin. _'Thank god she really is a sweet girl! I had no reason to worry about her. She's an angel, just like Sesshoumaru said.' _Kagura thought relieved.

"You will have time to acquaint yourself once we reach home. For now let's go." The dog demon said taking a hold of Rin's large suitcase.

"Oh daddy wait. I have to go to the bathroom, and it can't wait until we get home." Rin said a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru started, but Kagura quickly interrupted him.

"It's fine; us two girls can go to the Ladies' room together while you take care of her bags." The wind sorceress said before placing a kiss to Sesshoumaru's cheek and following Rin to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

The two girls waked in silence, but as soon as they entered the tiled room, the teenage girl turned around to face Kagura.

"So you're her." Rin said her previous happy childish voice replaced by a hard tone. "The woman who managed to worm herself into my father's heart." She said her smile suddenly disappearing. She reached over to the sinks, and after looking at herself in the mirror to arrange her long and rich chocolate mane, observed Kagura through the mirror. "I can't see why. Then again poor daddy must have been so lonely… or maybe he just lowered his standard…"

"Huh?!" Kagura said too stunned to speak a word. _'Did she just say what I think she did?!'_

"Seriously. Wearing such a shade of red on your lips is tacky and makes you look cheap… and that hairstyle?! Pff messy buns are so 1990's. Then again where they ever even in?" After letting out a chuckle, the teenager turned around to face her step mother. "Daddy likes to think he's strong and doesn't need anyone's help, but he's lucky to have me. Otherwise who could get him rid of fortune seekers like you?" Rin smiled sweetly, despite the fact that anger and hatred flashed in her deep golden eyes.

"Hey listen up kid. I'm not sure what you're getting to, but I'm not interested in your dad for his money, so you better…" Kagura started, her crimson eyes flashing in anger. As much as she tried reasoning herself not to let her anger get the best of her, she could not say nothing and let Rin slander her.

"We'll see." Rin interrupted her. "For the two weeks I'll be spending here, I intend to keep a close, very close eye on you. Oh and just so you know I never failed to get daddy rid of one of the gold-diggers like you who love latching themselves on him so much. So far you're the only one who managed to get this far in a relationship with daddy, but I intend to change that very soon." Without another word, Rin quickly exited the ladies' room, not even leaving Kagura any chance to retort something.

_'What the fuck just happened?!'_ The stunned wind sorceress asked herself as she walked back to where she knew Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She groaned when she noticed the angelic and charming smile plastered back on Rin's lips. The teenager was latched on her father's arm and as soon as she saw Kagura approach them, she sent the wind sorceress a mocking glance.

"Oh there you are Miss Kaze. I was afraid you got lost or something.' Rin said sounding genuinely concerned.

_'She's just a kid. _Sesshoumaru's_ kid who he adores!' _The wind sorceress told herself several times, knowing that her boyfriend would not appreciate it if she was to put his 'little angel' back in her place with a good tongue lashing.

'There's no need for such formality Rin. You can call her Kagura, I am sure she wouldn't mind." Sesshoumaru smiled at his daughter before smoothing his hand over her head adorned by two pigtails.

"Of course not." Kagura said with gritted teeth. _'Ha that kid is unbelievable. Miss Kaze? Not five minutes ago she pretty much called me a gold-digging whore!'_

"Is something the matter Kagura? You seem a little pale. Maybe you should have stayed home to rest considering your condition…" Sesshoumaru said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry so much honey I'm just fine." Kagura forced a reassuring smile.

"Oh Rin is sure Kagura is still shaken because of this big spider we saw in the bathroom. It was so scary daddy, but I took care of it. I squished it with my foot… you know it's the best way to get rid of annoying pests. It's disgusting, but someone has to do it, no?" Rin looked at Kagura straight in the eyes, making sure the true meaning and warning laced into her lie was not lost on the wind sorceress.

"Indeed Rin. Now let us go home." He answered, a little surprised by his daughter's words, as the trio walked towards his car.

The wind sorceress followed the father/daughter duo in silence. She was busy trying to find a way to speak to Sesshoumaru about his daughter's behavior without hurting his feelings. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that Rin managed to surprise her.

"Oh no! Rin wanted to seat in the front next to daddy. I haven't seen him in two whole weeks, that's so long! I wanted to tell him all about my new math teacher." Rin said just as Kagura had opened the front door of her boyfriend's car.

_'You could just as well speak to him from the backseat...'_ Kagura thought to herself rolling her crimson eyes in annoyance.

"You don't mind, do you Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked once he was done hoisting Rin's luggage in his trunk.

"Of course not." Kagura grumbled as she got into the car and slammed the back door behind her.

"What is wrong with her? Is she usually so grumpy? Or maybe Rin did something bad..." the demi inu youkai asked her father with fakely teary eyes.

"Do not worry. Kagura has a lot going on right now, but I am sure the two of you will get along great eventually." He answered reluctant to tell Rin exactly what he thought was the reason of Kagura's sudden sour mood. _'Though the doctor did not say a possible side effect of her condition could be mood swings, he had spoken of possible tiredness, headaches, nausea and sensitivity to sunlight…' _Sesshoumaru mused making a mental note to do some online research later on.

"I can't wait for Kagura and Rin to get to know each other better during my stay." The half panther demoness smiled brightly, after settling inside her father's car, one of her clawed fingers playing with the tip of one of her long pigtails.

_'These two weeks are going to be a long suffering hell!' _Kagura thought to herself, still wondering about the best course of action to take. _'Should I try to make her like me… or simply get rid of the brat?' _She wondered, her crimson eyes furiously staring at Rin's head.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Coming up with ways in which Rin can make Kagura's life miserable, and break her father's relationship is so much fun. Next time we'll see the master of deceit at work in the **The dutiful daughter**. I'll probably post the next part tomorrow, or Wednesday at the latest, so check back soon!


	2. The dutiful daughter

**Part 2: The dutiful daughter**

A/N: Ah I am so glad you guys seem excited about this story. I'll do my best to keep it entertaining! Thanks to my awesome reviewers:

**Soojinyeh**

**Foxfire7**

**Ngoc Chau**

**DeathAngel69**

**Teadelle **(I'm glad you liked the first chapter, here's the next one)

_On Medianiner,org_

**Zetsuii **(You're making me blush… I love writing Rin as a mean girl for a change! Kagura pregnant? Hum we'll see…)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and only the plot. (Not even Black eyes peas lyrics…)

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Ah Rin feels so much better after taking a long shower!" She exclaimed happily as she walked into the living room of her father's house. After settling down on the sofa, she pulled her long hair back into its usual pigtails.

"Even if the train was comfortable, it was so tiring. What are we getting for dinner? Rin is starving!"

'_Strangely she only refers to herself in the third person when around her father…' _Kagura thought to herself rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Well in honor of you joining us in _our _home, I cooked dinner." She added aloud as she sat up from the armchair she had been seated on, cuddling with her boyfriend.

"You cooked?" Rin arched an eyebrow in surprise.

_'What? Does that earn me special points with her?' _Kagura thought unnerved. Rin's earlier comments at the train station were still vivid in her mind. "Yes. I made Sesshoumaru's favorite dish…"

"Steak?" Rin volunteered.

"…No. Pot roast with garden vegetables." Kagura corrected shooting her boyfriend a surprised look.

"I like both." Sesshoumaru explained not willing for an argument to start. At Kagura's dubious look, he added "No, really I do."

"Whatever, let's just go eat." Kagura huffed as she walked to the set dinner table.

"Ah it smells so good. Thanks for the meal." Rin said enthusiastically as she sat at the table before generously filling her plate.

_'Hum maybe that kid isn't that bad…' _Kagura mused as with a smile on her lips sheaccepted the full plate Sesshoumaru extended to her. Despite herself she was weak to any forms of flattery. Her smile did turn sour when she looked at the food her boyfriend had placed in front of her. He grinned knowing she would be mad at him for once more only allowing her to eat a bowl of soup for dinner. With a huff Kagura gave a glance full of desire to her pot roast. Noticing her new found interest, Sesshoumaru shook his head, causing the aggravation of the wind sorceress grow tenfold.

Oblivious to the silent argument between the two adults, Rin frowned when she observed the food she had just served herself. "Kagura did you put celery in your dish? Oh no, Rin can't eat it then. I am _very_ allergic." The teenage girl said unceremoniously pushing her plate away from her, a small grin on her lips.

"You are?" Kagura asked unable to prevent a note of skepticism from appearing in her voice. _'Since when?'_

"I am sorry Rin, I thought your allergy was mild enough that I did not warn Kagura about it." The dog demon said sending both Kagura and Rin an apologetic look.

"Oh before it only gave Rin some red blotches, but now it gives me a very very big stomach ache." She explained. "Maybe we should order a pizza instead." She added sending Kagura a small smile, innocently batting her eyelashes.

"I bet you won't be interested in my chocolate cake either…" Kagura scoffed already anticipating a negative answer.

"Hum probably since Rin hates chocolate, just like daddy; must be our _dog_ demon blood." Rin shrugged sending Kagura a toothy grin.

"You hate chocolate cake? I thought you loved it. You never complained about my cakes before…." Kagura frowned. She hated the feeling that Sesshoumaru might have been hiding his true feelings from her. _'It's not like I can't take criticism…'_

"I am not really one for chocolate…" He admitted, then noticing Kagura's glare he quickly stood up from the table, and headed to the living room to order a pizza. _'Seeing the look on her face, she is about to explode in one of her fits…'_

"Hum such a pity to see how much you worked on that dinner…" Rin trailed off as she picked up a large piece of celery from her plate and heartily bit into it, then licking her fingers greedily. "Hum delicious, you're quite a good cook, too bad your efforts went to waste." Sending the wind sorceress a victorious grin she sat up and called over to her father, who was now in the living room "Daddy can we get an extra large pizza; Rin is really starving, and Kagura's dinner is useless."

Kagura stayed in the dining room her squinted eyes furiously looking over her wasted dinner. _'This kid is going to drive me crazy!' _She thought to herself clenching her fists angrily. She picked up her napkin and threw it on the table, which now would not be used for the hearty meal she had put together with a lot of effort.

_'I shouldn't let that brat get to me. Now is not the time to get angry. The doctor did warn against strong emotions…' _The wind sorceress scolded herself resting a hand on her stomach. _'But it doesn't mean I will take her crap lying down…'_

* * *

**Lime alert!!!**

"Are you mad at me?" Sesshoumaru asked his girlfriend as he slipped into his pajamas. The wind sorceress was already settled in bed, reading her novel, seemingly not paying attention to her boyfriend. _'Could Kagura carry a grudge because I failed to tell her about my real preferences when it comes to food?' _He wondered with a frown.

"You are not going to speak to me?" He questioned, trying to press her for some type of reaction

_'No I am too busy plotting your daughter's demise…' _Kagura scoffed at the ridiculous nature of her own thoughts. As much as she was angry at the little girl, she knew she would never harm her. _'Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind.'_

He slipped in bed, and waited for Kagura to let him embrace her as was their habit. He frowned when she did not move from her side of the bed, and actually turned on her side to look away from him. The dog demon sighed deeply at her reaction. He wanted his loving girlfriend back, and hated the idea of their first argument being about something this ridiculous.

"I am sorry for not telling you about Rin's allergy… or my own food preferences…" He said sure the latter was more upsetting to Kagura.

"Thanks for the apology. Well knowing you, you probably kept quiet for my benefit… Anyways the truth is that I'm not really mad about what you kept away from me, but rather… it's just that… let's just say that your daughter is more on a handful than I would have thought." She chose her words carefully. _'That's a euphemism to say she's a hateful, judgmental brat.' _She then put her book away on her nightstand and turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"She is quite chatty indeed; a stark difference from me." The dog demon said not able to prevent a note of pride and adoration from shinning through his voice.

_'Good god who could have ever thought that kid could have the great Sesshoumaru wrapped around her little finger like that. He'd never believe me even if I told him about her rotten personality…I wonder why Rin didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt or anything. She immediately thought I was trying to use Sesshoumaru. Maybe if I tried to change her opinion of me we'd get along…' _The wind sorceress thought, suddenly feeling like showing to the teenager her errors.

"You seem thoughtful. Is something the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked resting a comforting hand on his beloved's shoulder.

"No. All's great." She lied, suddenly feeling weary. "It's been a long day that's all… Well if you want to make yourself useful, why don't you come up with a way to make me forget?"

"I could try…" He trailed off as he leaned to press a kiss to her sensitive neck.

"Oh no my love. Don't start something you have no intention of finishing…" She warned him, a moan escaping her throat as his lips worked over her skin.

"No worries. I have every intention of finishing. Disregarding the doctor's instructions for one night should not be very harmful, especially if we are careful." He chuckled as he gently nibbled on her ear, mindful of her long jade earrings.

"In that case…" She retorted as she inversed their positions to straddle her beloved hips. A groan escaped his lips when she leaned forward to give him a deep kiss. The wind sorceress buried her hands in his long silver locks as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru gently lowered the top of her night gown to reveal her breasts to his appreciative eyes. She sighed happily, and rocked her hips against his growing hardness when he cupped her twin peaks before gently suckling on one of her nipples. Just as Kagura was getting really heated by her boyfriend's ministrations, a loud knock on the door made the two demons freeze.

"What the?!" He asked aloud as he pushed Kagura away. She quickly scrambled to put her sleeping gown in place to hide her nudity. The surprise of the interruption immediately caused the tent in his pajamas bottoms to recede, and after checking that everything seemed in order Sesshoumaru spoke again, but this time loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. "You can come in Rin."

The teenager wasted no time to do so, dragging her pillow in her wake. "Rin in so sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't sleep. I had horrible nightmares. Can Rin sleep here? Just for tonight only. I promise!"

"Do you mind?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura. The wind sorceress who was amazed by the way she managed to hide her seething anger responded on a dry cold tone "Of course not." _'Finally, I was finally going to get some action since that doctor's appointment two weeks ago, and that damn brat had to ruin it! It's as if she can read my mind and find out exactly how to make me suffer.'_

Kagura's words were barely out of her mouth that Rin jumped on the bed, comfortably settling in between the two demons. She even took the time to give the wind sorceress a shove, making sure she had no physical contact with her boyfriend's skin.

"Rin has a feeling tonight is going to be a good night. A very good night, without any nightmares." She beamed at her father before turning towards Kagura. "Do you mind turning your lamp off; it's bothering me." When the wind sorceress complied the young demon smiled in the darkened bedroom before saying "Good night to both of you."

The crimson eyes demoness turned to her side, presenting Rin her back. _'Nightmares? What the hell kind of nonsense is that kid saying?! How old does she think she is? Gods! These two weeks might prove to be even harder than I originally thought…' _She thought to herself, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Kagura opened her eyes wide in shock. She quickly ran over to the bathroom to empty her stomach due to the violent nausea she was feeling.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked the wind sorceress, who was hunched over the toilet. Kagura's movement in bed had awakened her.

"Do not worry about it Rin." Sesshoumaru stepped in between the two girls to block Rin's view of Kagura. "Rin go get cleaned up before we start working on breakfast, I have to be at the office in an hour and a half." Sesshoumaru stated after looking at his watch. Always eager to please her father she quickly complied, and left his bedroom.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" The dog demon worriedly asked his girlfriend as he crouched next to her on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah. I'm done now." She stated before flushing and cleaning herself up. She then turned and faced her boyfriend and smiled at him, aiming to reassure him she added "Besides it's not the first time this happened lately, no? Damn nausea… Anyways I think you should go get breakfast ready; I do have to fill my stomach now, no?"

With a nod Sesshoumaru leaned to press a kiss to her cheek before leaving the bathroom. Taking advantage of the absence of the two, Kagura walked back to her bedroom to reach for her cell phone.

_'Time to get my plan in gear.'_

"Inuyasha!" She growled as soon as her call was connected.

"Why in the hell are you calling me this damn early?" The half dog demon asked the woman he considered his sister in law.

"I want to cash in the favor you owe me."

"Feh! What favor are you talking about?" He interrupted her.

"Let's see…" Kagura started a smirk on her lips. She then added mocking Inuyasha's voice "I really like your friend Kagome give me her number… and I did didn't I? Oh and when Kags begged for my advice since she was unsure about getting involved with you considering your creepy fixation on your ex Kikyou, did I not push her to date you?"

"Fine I get it. What do you want from me?" He grumbled.

"Rin." Kagura sighed.

"What about her?" He wondered aloud.

"Well to put it simply, the brat is driving me crazy. She blatantly told me she aimed to break me and Sesshoumaru apart."

"Oh yeah she likes doing that. She's just very close to her dad, and extremely protective of him…. Not to mention that Sesshoumaru is crazy about her. She can make him do anything she wants. The day she was born is actually the only time I saw him cry…"

"Yeah I figured this part by myself. What I want to know is how to get her on my side. I've been trying to make her like me, which seems to me would be a better trade off than trying to get rid of her considering that she's Sesshoumaru's pride and joy…" Kagura explained her latest plan.

"Simple, buy her off." Inuyasha shrugged surprised the wind sorceress had not thought of it by herself.

"What? I can't do that!" The wind sorceress protested. _'I want the brat to like me for me.'_

"Why not? If the kid's anything like her mother, that will do the trick. Touran was what you'd call a gold-digger. She let herself get pregnant when she and Sesshoumaru were in their sophomore year of college. Just when he was going to break up with the bitch, she told him she was pregnant, and of course Sessh decided to marry her. Not surprisingly they broke up when Rin was only five years old. It was even a miracle he managed to stand her that long…"

Inuyasha did not prevent the hatred he had for Touran from showing in his voice. "Anyways if you want Rin to like you, take her shopping; that would work with Touran, and I'm sure for Rin as well. Anyways Rin's a spoiled brat, and Sesshoumaru is not helping matter by being so damn oblivious to all she does…"

"I damn agree with that!" The wind sorceress scoffed remembering how Rin could easily play her father. "I see… oh well thanks for your help. I'll think about your suggestion. In any case say hi to Kagome for me…" Kagura grinned.

"Keh! How the hell did you know she is here?!" The hanyou exclaimed.

"I'm smart. Not to mention that you sound like you can't wait to get rid of me…"

"Yeah whatever." Without another word the young half demon hung up his phone. Kagura let out a chuckle as she put down her cell phone and stood up from her bed to join her boyfriend and step daughter in the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

"I'd love a hearty omelet filled bacon right now." Kagura sighed dreamily, wondering when was the last time she got to wolf down junk food. _'Sesshoumaru has been so much on my case lately that I haven't been able to…He won't let me even have coffee in the morning!'_

"Kagura you know you should watch your diet due to your condition." Sesshoumaru reprimanded her as he walked over to the kitchen to heat up some milk for his girlfriend.

_'Hum I've heard dad speak of Kagura's condition several times… what could it be?' _Rin wondered looking over to the scowling woman. "Well if I were you I'd watch my diet anyways. Wouldn't want to get bigger than you already are, no?" Rin chuckled shaking her head as she gave Kagura's form a long critical look, surveying her form from top to bottom, she had paid attention not to have her father's sensitive ears pick up on her derogatory and mocking words.

_'Oh hell she did not just call me fat!' _Kagura thought suddenly furious. "Listen up kiddo. I've put up with a lot of your crap so far because I truly love your father, but I've had enough just about now. _'I hadn't said anything so far, but now I'm at my limit!' _The wind sorceress thought temporarily forgetting about her plan to have Rin like her.

"And. So what are you going to do? Kick me out of my own father's house? Puh-leaze! Some of his past girlfriends have tried. They're all gone, but I'll always be there.' Rin chuckled, amber eyes lit in mischief. "One of them actually even suggested putting me in boarding school. As if my father would ever accept that…"

"As if I would ever accept what?" Sesshoumaru interrupted their conversation suddenly as he placed a cup of hot tea in front of his lover, hoping to help settle her stomach.

"Oh ah well..." Rin stammered, too shocked by his unexpected interruption. _'Damn I hope he didn't hear what I just said…'_

"Rin and I are going shopping while you stop by your office…" Kagura said deciding this would be the perfect opportunity to implement her plan.

"We are?!" The teenager gasped in shock, wondering about Kagura's reasoning behind her decision.

"Yes and we're going to have so much fun." The wind sorceress forced a smile as she noticed with pleasure the warm loving light in her boyfriend's eyes, but what pleased her the most was the look of fury and disgust etched on Rin's face.

'_Oh yes it is going to be so much fun…' _The wind sorceress thought.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Wow that was long. I was having too much fun, so I couldn't stop writing :P Yes Rin is evil, but we have yet to see all she is capable of. The next part will be called **Brighter skies?** Will Kagura finally manage to get Rin on her side? I'll try to have the next part up tomorrow or on Thursday.


	3. Brighter skies?

**Part 3: Brighter skies?**

A/N: Not much to say, I have to go post the next chapter of Special Delivery after all lol. Now thanks to my dear reviewers:

**Soojinyeh**

**Foxfire7**

**Ngoc Chau**

**Kaze Tsukai No Kagura**

**Teadelle **(Here's your update )

_On Medianiner,org_

**Golden Tuna **(Ah if you give them a chance you'll see that Sessh/Kagura stories can be a great read. In any case I'm glad you chose to read mine.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and only the plot.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"So is this the part where we're supposed to have a conversation? Or maybe you try to get to know me?" Rin scoffed just after sitting down in Kagura's car. Now that her father was not near them, she finally felt free enough to speak as mockingly as she wanted to Kagura. _'If I play my cards well, I bet that damn witch will leave daddy tonight.'_

"Hum don't worry. You are Sesshoumaru's daughter, so I wouldn't be surprised if talking was not your forte." The wind witch retorted as she drove towards the closest shopping center. _'Though she isn't wrong, now would actually be the best opportunity to get to know the brat, and be friends.'_

"So what grade are you in?" Kagura asked unsure of what exactly she should be talking about with Rin. _'School is a sure subject, right? It's not like she'd be able to turn it against me as well…'_

"I'm thirteen years old…" Was the only answer the teenage girl gave in a condescending tone., implying Kagura should easily guess what grade she was in. "Now I don't think we should be talking about me. I want to find out more about you… you know, to see if you're actually good enough for daddy or not." Rin said masking her grin. What she truly aimed to do was to get more ammunition against the wind witch.

"Really?" The older demoness smiled pleased, sure her plan was working. "Well there's not much to say about me. "I'm not close to my family… not that I want to murder my siblings on a daily basis like in the case of your father and uncle Inuyasha…"

Rin forced a chuckle at Kagura's words, which surprised and pleased the latter, encouraging her to keep talking. "Well I'm an artist. Mostly a painter, though I do enjoy sculpture as well."

"Really? I'm really interested in art, and I never heard about you…" Rin interrupted Kagura.

"Maybe it's because I go only by my last name, Kaze." The older demoness replied dryly before remembering her plan, and forcing a small smile.

"The name still says nothing to me…"

"No surprise, I don't paint picture books for kids." Kagura scoffed before adding "If you want to see an example of my work, you can stop by the city hall; I worked on the wall in the hallway." The wind sorceress said extremely proud of her work. It had taken her months, but she had enjoyed every minute of it. It had also been the place where she had met Sesshoumaru. _'I never could have thought by a dropped paintbrush could lead to meeting the love of my life…'_

"Wall painting? And you call yourself an artist?" Rin snorted as she turned her head to the side, golden eyes rived on the street walk.

"I did a damn _fresco_, not wall painting. Using techniques similar to the ones Michelangelo used in the Sistine chapel!" Taking a deep breath, Kagura tried forcing herself to calm down, lest her plan fail.

"And right about now he must be rolling in his grave at hearing you compare the two of you…" Rin muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Kagura asked pretending not to have heard the mocking statement. Her anger was only shown in the way she made a sudden sharp right turn.

"Nothing at all." The teenager grinned before asking "Well so you finished that fresco, and what are you working on now?"

"I'm not working for anyone right now. I'm taking a break and am going to focus on painting a collection for my own enjoyment. I was thinking of doing some winter landscapes…" _'Which was why I was so excited at the prospect of going to a mountain cabin for a week…' _

"One of those again?! Ah when will dad ever change?..." Rin lamented, sighing in exasperation.

"Huh what do you mean?" Kagura averted her eyes from the road to look at Rin.

"Well dad really seems to have a weakness for _broke_ artists. I mean why can't he for once fall for someone that would be a perfect match for him, like an accountant, a lawyer or a doctor…?" Even though she had decided to pretend becoming friends with Kagura, to lure her into a false sense of comfort, in order to destroy her easily, Rin could not help but send the wind sorceress a few jabs.

Knowing that commenting on Rin's insult would only encourage the young half panther youkai, Kagura decided to let it slide this once; however, she could not, despite her efforts, ignore the bit of information about her boyfriend's past dating experience.

_'He's so tight lipped about his past that I can't keep but want to find out about it; especially about who used to share his bed…' _the wind witch mused to herself, her fingers unconsciously tightening on the grip of the steering wheel. "Say Rin what kind of artists are you talking about?"

"Well let's see there was that sophisticated French photograph, she was beautiful, but she dumbly thought daddy was going to follow her back to France. She was the one who wanted to put me in some fancy all girls' boarding school in Paris. Dad dumped her so fast she didn't know what hit her. Then there was this Yura, that weird painter I still wonder where he got her. She was all wrong for him..."

"Yura?!" Kagura interrupted her, anger now clear in her crimson eyes. "Are you sure she was named Yura?" She asked her step daughter.

"Of course. Unlike you I am young and have a great memory… She called herself Yura of the hair. In truth I am sure that with time her obsession for dad's hair would have made him dump her; I only helped speed up the process when I told him I hated her. After that, dad wasted no time getting rid of the creep." Rin explained a satisfied smile on her lips as she fondly recalled the events all too brightly.

_'Sesshoumaru never told me he dated Yura!' _Kagura fumed. She was extremely disappointed in her boyfriend for hiding that he had been involved with Yura, who Kagura was well acquainted with. Her thoughts were pushed away when she noticed they had arrived at the shopping center.

"That's the place?!" Rin asked shaking her head in dismay. "My mom would rather die than come to such a place. Do they even have designer stores?! So that's where you shop? No wonder you look like you do." She added as she got out of Kagura's car, a scowl still present on her face.

_'Damn that kid.' _Kagura growled to herself even if she did her best not to show her aggravation. "Firstly designer clothes are not the only things a girl can wear to be beautiful. Secondly I look great, and lastly I am trying to save money since Sessh and I are planning to move into a new house soon, and that I intend to pay half of it." The wind sorceress thought, and hoped her last statement was going to shut Rin up for a while.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked after taking a sharp breath. Her father had lived in his current house for years, and had never shown any indication of seeing anything wrong with it. _'Had it not been for HER I am sure he would not even think about moving.'_

"Well the reason we are moving is that we need more space to set up a new room…" Kagura suddenly interrupted herself to rub a hand over her eyes.

"Whatever." Rin sighed pretending not to care. She did however add "Since you have to pay half, it seems that daddy will have to lower his living standards. How bothersome for him… not that I care as long as I still get my own room."

"Of course Rin dear." The wind sorceress smiled wryly as she walked towards the entrance of the shopping center. Suddenly she staggered, and felt a little lightheaded.

"What's with you?" Rin asked brilliantly hiding the worry she felt inside. _'Hmpf if she's sick chances are dad will get whatever bug she has, so I better keep an eye on her health as well… That woman is really annoying.'_

"It's nothing." Kagura gave her a half smile. _'Just another reason why I feel like suing my doctor. Had he given me the right pills I wouldn't find myself in such a predicament!'_ "I just am a little sensitive to bright lights lately. I thought I was over it, otherwise I would have put my glasses on sooner." She explained as she fished for her sunglasses inside her purse. "There all's good now.' She added after placing them on her nose.

"Well before she decided to go away with Menomaru, mom was supposed to take me shopping for the upcoming 'Start of the New Year school dance'. It's my first year attending, so it was supposed to be a big deal... and well I wouldn't want to have dad with me, he wouldn't understand anything about fashion and stuff… and since it's such a big occasion, I need some advice and stuff…" Rin explained turning her head away, not willing to let Kagura see her face.

"Hum if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a guy you're trying to impress at this school dance of yours…"

"No! Of course not!" Rin denied her cheeks flashing red due to the image of her classmate Kohaku that suddenly popped up in her mind. _'That damned witch! What is she insinuating anyway?...'_

"No need to explain. Been there, done that; I was thirteen too, you know, and it wasn't this long ago." Kagura chuckled. _'Is that a way for the mean brat to tell me she sees me as a replacement for her mom? Did I finally get recognized as a decent step mother? Guess Inuyasha was right, a little shopping was all that was needed!' _Kagura thought excitedly.

"So where do we start? What do you need? A dress? A hair cut, or maybe some make up?"

"Hum I don't know… Why don't you lead the way Kagura? I'll follow your lead on this one." Rin said a grin revealing her sharp teeth on her lips, and mischief burning bright in her amber eyes

"Okay, then let's pick up a dress." Kagura beamed proudly as she walked towards one of her favorite stores

"Hum actually I had an idea when it came to what I'd like to wear… A dream dress sort of thing.." Rin pointed in the other direction towards a very expensive store.

'_Damn of course she'd have to have expensive tastes… oh well it _is _her dream dress…' _The wind sorceress sighed as she walked after Rin.

* * *

When she parked her car and walked inside her house, carrying several bags, Kagura was still sighing heavily. Her plan to make Rin like her had made her use her credit card a lot more than she had anticipated. _'Oh well if that helped in the brat getting to know me, and liking me, than it was worth it.'_

"Did you buy the whole mall?" Sesshoumaru asked a smile on his lips as he went to the door to greet Rin and Kagura.

"No. Only what your little angel wanted." The wind sorceress reached up to kiss him before she walked over to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Once satisfied she went up to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Just as she started undressing, she heard heavy voices coming from downstairs. Surprised she hurriedly went to join Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked in shock at seeing Sesshoumaru's usually closed off face red with fury.

"This Sesshoumaru should rather be asking that." At his words Kagura groaned _'He only starts with the "this Sesshoumaru" crap when he's really pissed off…'_

"You young lady are grounded!" He pointed towards Rin whose eyes narrowed before she answered "I didn't do anything wrong! She did." The teenager pointed towards Kagura.

"You are as much to blame as she is. Now go up to your room. I will call you when I have decided what to do with you." He waited until Rin was up the stairs to turn towards his girlfriend.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" He roared looking at Kagura with a look filled with fury, one she had never seen him with.

"What are you talking about? And what's with all the screaming?" She shot back at him.

"So you really do not realize what you have done?"

"Telling me would be mighty helpful." She snorted.

"Where to begin… You said you were taking Rin shopping, and she comes home with a designer dress. The dress she previously asked her mother and me to buy, and we refused. A girl her age has no use for a dress that costs 350 dollars!" The dog demon said angry Kagura had not thought of that.

"Yeah well how in the hell was I supposed to know about that?!" Kagura retorted angry at his words. "Your daughter picked the dress not me."

"Fine. This may not have been completely your fault; however, you took her to have her ears pierced! You signed the parental release." He said both shocked and angered by what the wind sorceress had done.

"So what? You make it sound like it's a big deal. Rin told me her mom was supposed to take her during her Christmas break, but since she left with her boyfriend, she didn't get a chance to. Besides all the girls her age have their ears pierced, and Rin really wanted to…" Kagura explained what had taken place.

"I do not care for your explanation. Rin is a child and does not know better, but you should realize that there is a reason why at her age she did not have holes in her ears."

"Oh my does Rin have an illness or something?" Kagura asked fear gripping her chest.

"No nothing of the sort. It is only that her mother considers ear piercing a form of mutilation or whatever and did not want Rin to go through with it. She has been telling me so for years, ignoring Rin's incessant demands. Now Touran will have my head… She will probably give me hell for that…" He closed his head already imagining the tongue lashing his ex wife would be sure to unleash on him. _'I just hope she won't revise our custody agreement because of that.'_

_'Damn that brat. She played me. She knew how her father would react, and probably thought we would argue and break up. Ha I will NOT play into her schemes. I'll simply ignore that little voice telling me to give Sesshoumaru a tongue lashing of my own. No, we must stick together against that annoying little girl.' _Kagura thought finally understanding Rin's plan. _'No wonder the brat was this pleasing this afternoon!'_

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you before buying her such an expensive dress, or having her ears pierced. I know it's not much of an excuse, but I've been under a lot of stress lately with work and everything, and this hasn't helped you know!" She pointed to her midsection. "Anyway I only wanted to please your kid, and be a good step mom that's all. If it means so much to you, we can bring back the stuff tomorrow, and if she doesn't put anything in the holes, her ears are going to close over very soon…"

Instead of saying anything Sesshoumaru walked over to his girlfriend and enveloped her in a firm hug. "No I am the one who is sorry. Going off on you like that is unacceptable. I know that teenagers can be hard to look after, and by not even giving you any indications, or guidelines on how to deal with Rin, I am sure I have made things harder on you."

"No… it wasn't that bad…." Kagura started, but he interrupted her by pressing a hard kiss to her unsuspecting lips.

"Do not worry yourself about it anymore. No need to bring anything back to the stores, Rin can consider all you bought her the only Christmas presents she will receive from any parent. I will talk to Touran later on and explain everything… She may scream at me, but my ear drums will survive…" Sesshoumaru stated with a sigh as he placed feather light kisses over his beloved forehead.

"Isn't that a little harsh for Rin?…" Kagura asked. Even if she thought the teenager deserved a punishment, she did not like the idea of having contributed to her not receiving any presents from her parents. _'Then again my abused credit card would beg to differ…'_

"I have been told for years that I have spoiled her too much, but I hope that a little punishment will make her reflect on her actions, and realize that she cannot get away with everything. You had no idea that her mother and I had refused to buy her the dress she wanted, or that she was not allowed to pierce her ears; however, Rin knew what she was doing." The dog demon sighed heavily as he walked away from his girlfriend.

"Let the matter be closed for now. I have something to tell you. Considering that Christmas is only a few days away, I figured giving you your gift now would be fine." The dog demon a grin on his lips reached over for a small wrapped package placed on a side table in the living room.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kagura asked hopefully eyeing the little square box. _'He's going to propose?'_With this thought she shredded the colorful paper and opened the box. At seeing its content her smile almost fell. "A key? It better not be some nonsense about possessing the key to your heart or whatever…" She said trying to joke despite her disappointment. She had truly thought he was going to ask her to marry him.

"You know me well enough to know I would never utter anything so ridiculous." He scoffed. "It it the key to the cabin we rented. I picked it up on my way home. If we leave soon, we can be up in the mountains by night's fall." He smiled at Kagura's suddenly misty eyes.

"Really? We can go? But what about your job… and Rin?" The wind sorceress asked even if she could not mask her joy.

"I am cashing in all my long accumulated sick days, and Rin will of course be joining us. So what do you say?"

"How soon can you get packed Sessh?" She smiled up at him before giving her boyfriend a long passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

"Daddy there's no TV here! What is Rin supposed to do for entertainment?" She asked her father as she cast a dubious look around the small wooden cabin she had been dragged to.

"You are still grounded for lying to Kagura." He reminded her. _'It is my first time disciplining her, but I think I am doing a decent job.'_

"But…" The teenager started, but a hard look from her father made her close her mouth.

"Tst tst Rin be careful you're mask of the perfect angel is slipping. Wouldn't want your dad to see what kind of person you _really _are, would we?" The wind sorceress leaned to whisper in Rin's ear the instant Sesshoumaru had turned around to tend to the fire in the living room.

"Whatever." With an angered huff Rin ran to her bedroom, taking the time to slam the door shut behind her.

"Hum. Looks like somebody's not very happy right now… " Kagura commented as she walked towards her boyfriend. She settled on the armchair closest to the fireplace to look at him fanning the flames.

When she was sure she had his full attention she added "Sessh I've been meaning to ask you about something." Kagura smiled at him. "Rin told me about you and… Yura."

Sesshoumaru twitched at her words, and could not prevent himself from running a hand through his long silver locks, a natural reaction when he heard Yura's name. Instead of answering he simply stood up from his crouching position over the fire, and walked away from his girlfriend not wanting to start an argument.

"Hey how come you never told me you dated that tramp? I'm talking to you Sessh. Don't you dare walk away from me!" The wind sorceress growled despite her amusement at seeing the great Sesshoumaru retreat from her. She then followed him to the bedroom that they were going to share for the next week.

* * *

Rin tossed and turned in her small bed, which she found not comfortable enough to her taste. She was after all not used to spending time in a place as quiet as the cabin. For miles away all she could hear were the sounds of nature. Letting a groan escape her throat, Rin finally stood up. To show her protest at being grounded, she had decided not to join Sesshoumaru and Kagura for dinner; however, she had not been able to refuse the plate of food the wind sorceress had brought her, to the latter's delight.

_'That witch is so infuriating!' _Rin thought as she left her room. _'I need to up my game if I want to get daddy rid of her. I am sure there must be some incriminating evidence in her stuff.' _Rin grinned as she hurried down to look into Kagura's purse, which the wind sorceress had left on a table in the living room. As soon as she put her hand in it, she took out a large bottle of pills.

'_What are those? Vitamins?'_ Rin wondered looking at the bottle of pills she had found. _'That might not be a good enough proof to get rid of her.'_ Then she thought back to her father's behavior ever since she had gotten here. _'He's so protective of Kagura… and he kept talking about 'her condition' and there's the fact that I saw him touch her belly… and she threw up last morning…' _Rin's face suddenly whitened as she put the different pieces of the puzzle together. _'Kagura's pregnant!'_

Simmering red hot anger suddenly coursed through her veins. Ignoring her father's words of warning against the surrounding wilderness, she ran up to the bedroom she had been assigned in the cabin and picked up a backpack. After filling it with some clothes, she carefully left her room and walked down the stairs. A look of pure anger and hatred appeared on her face when she heard muffled sounds of laughter courtesy of Kagura coming from her father's bedroom as she walked past it.

'_That witch. It makes sense now. That's why she's so confident daddy will stay with her… and that's why dad hasn't gotten rid of her yet… well no matter, I'll show her he cares about me the most.' _ Before walking out the door, Rin did remember to pick up a lamp torch and a map of the mountain. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw on the map the route leading to the shuttle taking the visitors to the bus station she had noticed at the bottom of the mountain.

'_What a piece of cake. By the time they notice I'm gone, I'll be far away from here.'_ Rin chuckled as she opened the door of the cabin and silently slipped outside.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Looks like somebody's not happy. Will Rin's plan be successful? We'll see what happens next time in what will probably be the last part.


	4. The final run

**Part 4: The last run**

A/N: Merry Christmas to all. I hope Santa will bring you everything you want. Here is the last part of your holiday mini story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. One more time I would like to thank my great reviewers:

**Soojinyeh**

**Ngoc Chau**

**DeathAngel69**

**Killersupergirl **(Oh long time no see! Hope you enjoyed your time away.)

_On Mediaminer,org_

**Zetsuii **(Lol! Don't worry everything will work out in the end, or will it?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and only the plot.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked his girlfriend. The two were lying in bed in the cabin they had rented. Since Rin was grounded, they decided to spend their first evening away alone together.

"That's not a question you're supposed to ask a woman who has just been so thoroughly loved. Though if you must know, I am deeply satisfied and greatly exhausted." She chuckled as she pressed her naked body closer to her boyfriend's. The dog demon only chuckled as he reached over to gently caress the perspiration slick soft skin of her back.

"You are so pensive Sesshy. What's wrong?" Kagura asked with a frown as she reached over to press a kiss to the stripes adorning his cheek.

"You know me too well. I can never keep anything from you…" He sighed just as he untangled his body from hers and sat up in their bed.

"Well I _am_ the love of your life." She remarked with a smile hoping to bring a smile back to his lips. "Besides I can tell that you're upset because of Rin, and I can't really blame you for that. "

_'Since when am I this transparent?' _Sesshoumaru asked himself. He leaned against the headboard of their bed, sighing heavily.

Feeling slightly responsible for the turmoil he found himself in, Kagura decided to try to help comfort her lover.

"Why don't you go check on her? She may have locked herself in her room, but I can assure you she'd love to see you get all worried about her. I know that when I was her age I would have loved to know that Naraku cared at least a tiny bit about me." The wind sorceress said after she too sat up. In a tender gesture she pushed some of Sesshoumaru's long silver hair out of his handsome face.

The dog demon looked at Kagura in surprise; she almost never spoke of her youth and of her father. "Thank you." He simply breathed out. He was grateful for both her opening up to him, and for her words of advice.

After pressing one last kiss to his girlfriend's lips, he took to his feet, slipped into his pajamas, and exited their shared bedroom. Not even a minute afterwards he came back running.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked shocked by the look of astonishment on Sesshoumaru's face.

"She is gone."

"What do you mean?" She asked wrapping the sheet of the bed around her naked form before crawling on the bed to come closer to her lover.

"Rin is not in her room…" When he spoke the words, the gravity of the situation settled in his mind, and a sick feeling rose inside his stomach.

* * *

Rin took another left turn, letting a sigh escaping her throat. She was cold, tired, hungry and felt as if she had been walking for hours and hours.

_'Damn it this map is all wrong, and this forest is too dense! I've just been walking around in circles for hours!' _She thought angrily to herself just before she threw away the map guide she had been attempting to read. Strengthening her hold on her small torch, which was her only source of light she kept marching forward.

"Maybe I should have stayed at the cabin, at least there I was warm…" She said just before jolting at hearing a sound. _'Damn it! I am a Tashio, and my father's daughter. I can use my senses to find my way back to the cabin. Maybe daddy didn't even notice I'm gone, and I'll be able to slip back in bed before he notices.'_

With a strengthened resolve, Rin turned around and tried retracing her steps to the cabin.

* * *

"Where in the hell could she be? What was she thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked as he put on his coat. After a quick inspection of Rin's room, the two adult demons had noticed her missing things, understanding that she had run away.

"It is so dark, and yesterday's snow is so slippery… Rin could so easily get lost, hurt, or abducted or…"

"Don't!" Kagura cut him, feeling chills of fright run through her. "Don't do this. She is going to be fine. We'll find her, and she'll be fine. For all we know she could be hiding in a tree right behind the cabin." The wind sorceress tried to reassure him, even if her own thoughts could not help but run along his.

"You are right. We will find her." He nodded as he let Kagura envelop him in a firm hug. "I'll leave now."

"Yes you can go on ahead while I call the rangers then I'll go look for Rin too."

"Be careful out there as well Kagura. If something happens to you too…" He trailed off, not even wishing to end his sentence, he had enough to worry about with Rin being somewhere in the wild.

"I'll take a flash light, and I'll be sure to cover myself well against the cold." She smiled up at her lover before pressing a quick kiss to his lips, and sending him on his way.

"Rin you better be okay." Kagura said with a sigh as she reached for her phone to ask the rangers for their help in locating the teenager.

* * *

With a defeated sigh, Rin sank on the damp ground. She could barely see anything, and her feet were cold and aching.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. Fear gripping her chest. Until now she was sure she would be able to find her way back to her father's cabin, but now she had doubts, serious doubts. Despair washing over her, she finally let go and let tears flow out. _'I never should have left the cabin!'_

"Rin?!"

The teenager wiped her tears and sat up. She could not shake the feeling that out there in the darkness someone had just called her name.

"I'm here!" She yelled hoping whoever was there could hear her.

"Rin? Oh my god here you are." None other than Kagura sighed happily as the beam of her flashlight rested on Rin's form.

"Ugh it's you!" The half dog demoness sighed as she headed in Kagura's direction, and walked past her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Everyone is so worried about you! Your father is going crazy." The wind sorceress informed the young demoness as she took a hold of her arm.

"I don't care. Leave me alone. You're the reason I left."

"Why? What do you mean?" Kagura questioned in shock.

"I know everything!" Rin snapped as she shrugged off the hold Kagura had on her. Her previous anger suddenly came back to her. "Even if you try, you'll never be able to replace me." On this note she ran away as quickly as her legs could carry her, ignoring the tree branches scratching her on her way, and disregarding the darkness surrounding her.

"Rin don't run away again. Come back here. You… ha!" Kagura's words were followed by a loud shuffling sound.

With surprise Rin stopped her progression, and turned around. She moved the beam of her flashlight trying to see where Kagura was, but to her surprise saw nothing. The teenager quickly moved back to where she had last seen the wind sorceress, and looked around for her.

"Kagura?" Rin asked trying to locate her.

"I fell down in a damn ditch. Be careful it's very slippery over there." Kagura groaned out. She suddenly gasped in pain as she tried to get to her feet to look for the lamp torch she had let slip away during her fall.

"Are you hurt?" The half panther demoness remembered Kagura's earlier warning and carefully and slowly let herself slide down to reach the wind sorceress's immobile form.

"My leg hurts like hell! I think it might be broken or something." She breathed through her teeth despite the pain. Rin averted the ray of light coming from her flashlight to Kagura's leg, and gasped in horror and slight disgust when she noticed the awkward and unnatural angle in which her limb was arched.

The wind sorceress once more tried moving her leg, but only felt a sharp pain in answer. As the feeling receded, she became aware of other parts of her body that were hurting. She could feel that her left side was bruised, and that she had scratches on her face and arms, but the pain in her belly was the worse. What had started as a dull throb was now becoming more and more painful, and the warm liquid she felt seeping into her pullover worried her. Kagura moved her fingers under the hem of her white top, and was shocked when her questing fingers came in contact with a warm substance on the skin of her abdomen. She brought her fingers closer to her face for inspection, and almost cried out when she saw that the pale skin of her fingers was smeared in blood.

"Oh my god you're bleeding so much!" Rin cried out as she watched in horror the growing red stain on Kagura's white pullover. "You hurt your stomach." _'Oh no the baby!' _Just as the thought occurred to her, the teenager turned white. _'Did Kagura lose her baby because of me?'_ She could not help but wonder as tears gathered into her amber eyes.

"Now's not the time to start crying Rin. I need you to go get your dad. I met with him a minute before running into you, so he shouldn't be far. I can't walk, so I'll need his help to get out from this damn ditch…" Kagura breathed deeply, trying to will her body to hurt less, but to no avail.

"I'm so sorry…" The teenager started, but Kagura quickly interrupted her. "Rin. I need your help right now. I know you don't like me very much, but if you don't get your dad right now, I might die."

"No don't say that I…" _'I never wanted you to get hurt." _Rin added in her mind. "I'll go. I'll go get daddy. He'll come get you. Just don't move."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Kagura's chuckle turned into a pain filled groan.

Without another word Rin hurried to climb up the side of the small hill. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she quickly ran towards the direction Kagura had said her father was.

"Daddy! Where are you? Daddy!" She screamed frantically looking for him.

To her surprise Rin suddenly felt someone grab her by behind, powerful arms surrounding her waist. To her relief she quickly saw that it was her father.

"Rin? Are you okay? What were you thinking? I was deathly afraid." Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief as he increased his hold on his daughter.

"We don't have time for this. Daddy you have to come, Kagura's hurt."

"Hurt? What happened?" The dog demon asked. His relief at finding Rin unhurt was replaced by more worry.

"She was trying to get to Rin, but she fell down a small hill into a ditch. She's very hurt, and she's bleeding a lot." Rin said as she started walking towards where she had left the wind sorceress.

Apprehension growing within him at what might be waiting for him, seeing how pale and shaken his daughter looked, he really was afraid for Kagura. After a short walk, he quickly slid down to join his girlfriend.

"Kagura? Can you hear me?" He asked as he rested a comforting hand to the cold cheek of his beloved. He frowned when she did not answer him, or even stirred. He was reassured when he saw her breasts rise slightly, a sure sign she was at least still breathing. Not bothering to try to awake her he took off his coat and pressed it to Kagura's belly, in case she was still bleeding, and to protect her from the biting cold.

"Let's go. We need to take her to the hospital right now! And you better not try to run away again; I do not have time to worry about you right now." Sesshoumaru sent his daughter a chilling glare, one she had never been at the receiving end of, as he walked towards their cabin. Rin silently walked after her father, not daring to trail behind, or utter a word of protest.

* * *

"Is Kagura going to be okay?" Rin asked her father trying to reassure herself. The two of them were standing outside Kagura's hospital room while her doctor attended to her injuries.

"I do not know. Rin. What you did was stupid." Her father said. Ever since they had left the woods surrounding the cabin, he had not spoken a word to his daughter. Even when they had driven to the nearest hospital to have Kagura checked in. This was the first time he had opened his mouth other than to address the doctors.

"I know… Rin… I am sorry" She said feeling truly miserable. All she had wanted to do was have her father worry about her, and create discord between him and Kagura thus breaking them apart. Never had she wanted for the wind sorceress to get hurt in any way.

"It was reckless." He added on a cold detached tone.

"I know." The teenager agreed. Instead of his seemingly unemotional voice, Rin would have preferred it if her father had screamed at her, just like her mother usually did. It made the lecture hit her less. _'Though any word of reproach from father would affect me.'_

"Why?" He asked closing his golden eyes. A part of him knew that while waiting for the doctor's words on Kagura's condition was probably not the best time to give Rin a lecture, but he needed to distract himself from thinking about his girlfriend. He was aware that the sight of a bloodied and hurt Kagura lying in a ditch would be imprinted in his mind forever. He would never forget her white pasty skin, or the cold feel of it.

"I wanted you and Kagura to break up."

"Why?" He asked again, this time dismay clear in his voice. "I was aware that you were not the most welcoming to my previous girlfriends, but I allowed and overlooked it since they were not that important to me. However I had stressed the importance Kagura has for me. Why could you not simply accept her? I thought the two of you were getting along…" The dog demon massaged his forehead.

"The truth is that I was jealous. I have always been jealous of your girlfriends. I was afraid you'd forget me. You only see me every two weeks." Finally letting out her accumulated anger over the years, felt extremely good.

"Have I ever given you any indication that you were not my priority? I know that your mother and I separated when you were very young, but I have tried my best to always be there for you. Have I failed you?" Only the thought of it made him ache inside.

"No of course not! I only wanted to protect you. All these women they were not good enough. Even Kagura she admitted it, she lives off your money!" The teenager explained her point of view.

"That is wrong. She has her own money inherited from her demented father, and has no need of me. Not to mention that she earns a lot through her artistic career. " Sesshoumaru explained. "All that you just said does not explain why you suddenly ran away tonight."

"I found Kagura's vitamins, I know she is pregnant… and I guess I just sort of panicked… I was afraid her baby was going to replace me. I know you never loved mom the way you love Kagura and having a baby from her…" Rin started, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Do not be ridiculous Rin. My relationship with your mother has nothing to do with how I feel about you." He stated just as he took his daughter in his arms. "Even if I had a hundred more children, you would still be _my_ Rin. Besides you had no reason to worry, Kagura is not pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?" Rin separated from her dad's arms momentarily to ask her question.

"Quite." The dog demon sighed remembering how three weeks ago he had been forced to go to the super market in the middle of the night to buy his girlfriend tampons. _'And since we have not made love until tonight, a pregnancy would be quite impossible.'_

"But… but you talked about her condition, and Kagura had nausea in the morning… and she was bleeding from the stomach" Rin said looking up at her father in shock.

"Had you asked instead of drawing conclusions, you would have been told that just two weeks ago Kagura had an appendicectomy. There were some complications with her surgery since the inflammation of her appendix was greater than her doctor first expected. She had to be briefly hospitalized, and now has to take antibiotics. Her body is not very tolerant of them, and she tends to have allergic reactions, like nausea and sensitivity to light. I think that her stitches might have popped opened, resulting in the bleeding on her abdomen." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I can't believe it." Rin mumbled suddenly feeling really dumb. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Sorry would be a start." He remarked.

"I'm really sorry daddy. I never wanted things to go this badly." Rin sniffed as she wiped fresh tears from her cheeks.

"You should apologize to Kagura, not to me." He told her before pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "She was just as worried as I was when we saw you were gone, and she got hurt while looking for you."

"I don't believe that. She doesn't really like me… wouldn't be a surprise considering all I told her." The teenager sighed feeling slightly remorseful.

"Nonsense. Kagura really likes you…" Sesshoumaru's words were interrupted by the appearance of Kagura's doctor.

"You can go in and see Miss Kaze. She is awake." The old man smiled at the father daughter duo.

* * *

"Well daddy sure is taking long." Rin remarked as she sat at the end of Kagura's bed. She did pay attention not to come in contact with the wind sorceress's raised injured leg. The two of them were now alone in Kagura's hospital room waiting for Sesshoumaru's return. After talking to both the doctors and his girlfriend, he had left to go fill in some paper work.

"I am surprised you came looking for me." The teenager remarked as her golden eyes reposed on the cast on Kagura's foot.

"Is that the way a spoiled brat says thanks? You're welcome then." The other demoness chuckled. "So did you talk with your dad? Got everything out of the way?"

"Why do you ask when he has already told you?" The teen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I know that he explained everything during the long conversation you had with him while I was waiting outside. You must be so glad now. You did it. You won."

"Won?" Kagura echoed in surprise.

"Yep no matter how hard I tried, daddy wouldn't get rid of you."

"That wasn't even a contest. Your dad loves you, you know. I'd never be able to compete with that… not that there's a reason to. Despite how much he'd like to deny it, he has a big enough heart to love both of us." The wind sorceress stated as she tried propping herself against the heavy pillows of her bed. Pain ran through her body as her body protested against her moving.

"Strangely the two of you speak the same words… not that I care. It doesn't matter now" Rin shrugged as she took to her feet, and stood in front of the window.

"Oh does that mean you'll stop being a really annoying brat? And that you'll leave me alone from now on?" Kagura asked dark eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Whatever." Rin scoffed, feeling a red tinge sip in her cheeks.

Just as Rin spoke, none other than her father walked into the room. His golden eyes travelled around the room, then went from Rin to Kagura. His girlfriend sent him a smile of reassurance and a nod. To his relief he then knew that she had forgiven Rin, and that the two girls had come to an understanding.

"I was on the phone with your mother. She and Menomarou had another argument, and are coming home early from Switzerland." Sesshoumaru told his daughter. He repressed an urge to sigh heavily. The antics and tumultuous relationship between her ex wife and her boyfriend were really grating on his nerves.

"Well I sure am going to miss you Rin." Kagura smiled at the teenager.

"Huh?" Rin asked in surprise.

"You'll be leaving us for your mom's, right?" The wind sorceress questioned.

"Oh well actually I intended to wait until the end of my stay, but I might as well do it now." Rin turned around to face her step mother before continuing "I talked with mom, and we agreed that maybe it would be in my best interest to come live with daddy. They do have a better school district here, and the college I want to go to is close from here. That is of course if daddy accepts…" She trailed off hopefully.

"This is the first I hear from it." He said arching an eyebrow in surprise. "We should discuss it before making a decision."

"But you're not against Rin living with you… are you?" She asked suddenly referring to herself in the third person. "Kagura told me you were buying a new, bigger house."

"Yes. We need a bigger space for Kagura's studio." He nodded his eyes straying to the stunned wind sorceress.

"And a new bedroom for Rin maybe??" The teenager added, her golden eyes smiling brilliantly.

"I guess I better call your mom back to discuss this." Sesshoumaru said, trying and failing to mask his excitement at the prospect of having his daughter living with him. He then went over to press a kiss to Kagura's forehead before exiting the hospital room.

"How come you only talked about that now?"

"Oh well a good player only reveals her top cards at the end of the game." Rin chuckled.

"Ugh you and your competitions…" The other demoness muttered angrily. _'That little brat! She is too much! How could I think she had changed?'_

"You may be the least worst of all of daddy's girlfriends, but I intend to keep a close eye on you. What better way to do it then by being close to you?" Rin asked innocently. The irritation clear on Kagura's face only amused her.

"Aw If I didn't know better it sounded almost as if you actually liked me." The wind sorceress grinned, her crimson eyes glinting in amusement.

"There is one hell of a difference between tolerating someone, and actually liking the person." Rin retorted a hot flush on her cheeks. Even though had she been honest with herself she would admit that she had taken a liking to Kagura. Especially since the wind witch had helped find her, and got seriously hurt in the process.

"So you say… In any case, if we do live together, we might actually get to like each other at some point." Kagura remarked, hoping her words would prove true.

"I wouldn't count on it. Now get better soon so we can _finally _go _home. _Rin is already getting tired of this place" Without another word, the teenage girl left the hospital room.

"I guess that was her version of 'get well soon.' What a brat! Ugh guess life is going to get much more interesting with her around." Kagura sighed as she used her bruised arm to trail a finger around the fresh new stitches on her belly. "Congratulations Kagura, seems like you are officially a step mother." She chuckled to herself. Moving slightly she tried to make herself comfortable, but only hurt herself in the process. "And it might prove to be more painful than I could have ever thought…"

The frown on her face was replaced by a bright smile when Sesshoumaru walked back into her room to sit down next to her. _'I guess that for him I could bear with that brat of Rin. Then again she's not that bad. She does have some good sides...' _

"I hope you won't mind a new addition to our household." Sesshoumaru asked her, trying and failing to mask his pleasure.

"Of course not." Kagura smiled up at him. Then as Rin walked back in her hospital room, a bright victorious grin on her lips the wind sorceress added in her head _'At least I hope I won't have to regret my decision...'_

**THE END**

A/N: And there you have it dear readers. This is the end of your little holiday fic. Have tons of fun and rest my dears. See you in two weeks for the next chapter of Special Delivery.

Saphira404


End file.
